


Unspoken

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Formula One, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at the beginning of 2012.</p>
<p>
  <i>Rob opened the hotel room window, and Felipe shivered a little as a gust of wind blew inside. It felt cold on his chest as he lay shirtless on top of the bed sheets.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

Rob opened the hotel room window, and Felipe shivered a little as a gust of wind blew inside. It felt cold on his chest as he lay shirtless on top of the bed sheets.

"Sorry," Rob said quietly, frowning at his lighter as he tried to ignite the cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"It's okay," Felipe replied.

"It's just – you can't smoke in these rooms but I'm gasping."

"Rob, I said it's _alright._ "

"Okay then."

Felipe lay there, watching as Rob sucked deeply on the cigarette, exhaling plumes of smoke out into the night air. Angry smoking. He grabbed the remote control from the bedside table and flicked through the channels, finding nothing he wanted to watch, but needing the noise purely to break the silence.

Rob turned around when he heard the gabble of a news bulletin. His eyes flicked to the TV, then to Felipe, who normally by now would have been undressed.

"Are we..." Rob nodded at the bed. "Are we, y'know?"

Felipe hastily switched the TV off, sitting up in bed a little

"Yeah... we can. If you..."

"I don't mind. I mean, if you don't _want _to."__

__"I do, Rob. Of course I do."_ _

__Rob stubbed his cigarette out on the windowsill, flicked it onto the ground below, and shut the window. He approached the bed, unbuttoning his team shirt slightly, and lay down beside Felipe. He placed a hand on Felipe's chest, running his lips against the younger man's. Felipe turned his head away, only slightly – but enough for Rob to notice._ _

__"What is it?" Rob asked, removing his hand from Felipe's chest._ _

__"It's just... you taste like cigarettes."_ _

__Rob sat up._ _

__"You've never complained before."_ _

__"I wasn't complaining. I... I have a sore head, that's all."_ _

__Rob pulled away from him and stood up._ _

__"I'll clean my teeth."_ _

__He strode into the bathroom, kicking the door shut. Felipe closed his eyes tight as he listened to the running water from the tap. When did this start becoming so difficult? It never used to be like this. Even if they had had a bad race – it'd be sorted out with a good talk, then a joke, then a hug... and then they would have fallen into bed. Everything was natural. Everything was _easy_. Lately, Felipe wondered if this was still worth bothering with._ _

__Rob emerged from the bathroom, naked aside from crisp white boxers. Felipe sat up a little, watching as his race engineer and lover padded across the room towards him. His hair was wet, his face a little pink from washing it. Felipe felt his stomach drop a little as the tiniest flicker of arousal stirred within him. He felt the other side of the bed sink down as Rob lay his long frame down onto it._ _

__"C'mere."_ _

__He reached out a pale arm and pulled Felipe towards him, planting a kiss full on his lips._ _

__"Better?"_ _

__Felipe nodded. Rob tasted of mint now, and smelt of the day's aftershave that he hadn't showered off yet. He didn't mind the taste of cigarettes, not at all. It was just that he felt he annoyed Rob sometimes nowadays. Maybe he wanted Rob to know how that felt._ _

__Their kiss became deeper, and soon enough Felipe found himself panting as Rob slid into him, sweat trickling down his back as he gripped Rob's shoulders, calling out his name in breathless little gasps. Rob buried his face into Felipe's neck as he came, biting the tanned skin softly. Felipe felt his climax erupt soon after, Rob's hand caressing his cock as he did so, moaning out his name._ _

___"Oh Felipe, that's it, good lad, good lad..."_ _ _

__After, Rob hung his head out of the window again to have another cigarette, while Felipe stared up at the ceiling. It was like before they'd had sex. He loved Rob. For sure, he loved him very much. He just didn't want to feel this way anymore. Like he was letting Rob down._ _

__Idly he wondered if Rob had loved him better when he was winning._ _


End file.
